Texas
The Republic of Texas, The Texas Republic, or simply Texas is a nation based in the southern continental United States, primarily in the region of Texas. It was founded on December 17, 2019 by Emperor NateGus who was a veteran from EarthMC (originally in Houston, Texas_Republic, and later Vicksburg, Rio Grande). It is primarily composed of the towns of Austin, Killeen, and Dallas, although it formerly held towns in Madagascar, and had Britain (now the British Empire) as a vassal kingdom. History Founding Following the fall of the EarthMC based Texas Republic of Houston, the citizen NateGus went inactive on EarthMC. Following a few months of inactivity, he returned to EMC and Founded Vicksburg which joined NorthRio, a member province of the Third Republic of the Rio Grande. After this, he discovered The Earth Project. Wanting to establish a Texan counterpart to Rio Grande on this server, he joined and establish the city of Austin with his friends. Shortly after, he established the Texas Republic of Austin or simply the Texas_Republic (following the name of his original nation on EarthMC) Establishment of Republic and Election of the President Not long after, North Paso, notable senator in Rio Grande discovered the server and decided to create Killeen in The Earth Project (Paso was already mayor of Killeen on EarthMC). He then established Killeen, becoming the second city in Texas. With this, NateGus shortened the nation name from Texas_Republic to simply Texas. Paso then drafted up the Constitution of Texas. The next day Paso was elected the first President of Texas. Expansion Soon after, Lynoc, an EMC mod, established Hidden in Madagascar. Simultaneously, Samisol (Provincial Governor of Columbia in Rio Grande) then established Britain which became a vassal of Texas, making Samisol a King. The British colony then occupied all of the British Isles. The Texan-New Yorker War Around the same time, Texans began incurring the wrath of New York. New York was uncomfortable about Texan incursion into Northern North America, as well as many Texans using hacks to mine. The final straw came when President Paso began mining in the Hudson Bay to which FrankUnderwood (the leader of New York) killed him and accused him of hacks (which Paso denied). A day later, Texas declared war on New York. The most decisive (and only) battle was the Battle of the Alamo in which New York forces were routed from Austin. The battle, although a victory, saw NateGus killed. The war ended on December 26, with peace being established between the two. Union with Britain and the Paso Regency Lynoc left Hidden to establish Iceland. This left Hidden to become part of Britain. Britain had eclipsed Texas in the number of towns. This created talks of independence for Britain. Not wanting Britain to leave, NateGus negotiated with Samisol, and they eventually agreed on a compromise which would elevate Britain to equal status, split claims of the world, and would unite under the British n spawn. Thus, the United Powers of Texas, Britain and Iceland were established. Paso, however, not agreeing to this, took control of the in game nation of Texas when Austin joined the United Powers. This union and regency, however, was short lived with the end of the Texan-New Yorker War in which the truce broke the union in two. The Reunification of Texas Following the truce, the Second Texas Republic of Austin was established to represent the independent Texas. The same day, NateGus and Paso decided to merge the n spawns, reuniting the Republic of Texas and ending the regency. Government Executive The Executive Branch is composed of both the Emperor and the President. The Emperor is the leader of the nation in game, and is unelected. The Emperor has the power to pick an heir which would succeed him or the President should either one not be able to do their jobs. The Emperor also has the power to dissolve the House of Representatives, and has a special veto which can only be done once a month. The President is elected by popular vote. He has the power to appoint a cabinet and can pass or veto laws proposed by congress. Legislature The Legislature is composed of a House of Representatives and a Senate. They have power to propose laws, pass laws (a majority vote in both houses), pass constitutional amendments (2/3 majority in both houses), override a Presidential veto (2/3 in both houses), and override an Imperial Veto (2/3 in both houses as well as Presidential Approval). The Senate The Senate is composed of representatives of towns in the geographic region of Texas. They are elected by their citizens. For every 5 citizens, a town becomes available to appoint an additional senator. The senate cannot be dissolved, and will act as the sole legislating body should the House of Representatives be dissolved. The House of Representatives The House of Representatives is composed of all vassals leaders (Kings), and mayors of towns not in the geographic region of Texas (Dukes). Notable People NateGus North_Paso theyappydog Aurelian Category:Nation